


The Mute Ghost

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Deaf, Deaf Character, F/M, Happy, Muteness, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Partial Deaf Cure, Post-Ghost Powers, Probably not completely accurate, Thought Projection, and sad, gaining ghost powers, i'm not good with tags, mute character, pre-ghost powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Bright eyes, small smile, and fidgity hands.  That's how every knows Danny Fenton.  Silent, and seemingly stubborn when he doesn't want to listen to you.  Not many people like him.  But perhaps his life will change...Being paired with two people on a project may be the best, or worst, thing that will ever happen to him.  But, there's not much little Danny can do with his new partners as they seem to brush him aside, now is there? Or...  Is there?This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.Net, but I do NOT reccomend you go and read it from there, I've had to alter it a bit haha.  Please enjoy!  (I'm not the best at summaries)





	1. The Project

He sat silently at his desk, boredly picking at stray strings on the edge of his hoodie sleeves. A few people would occasionally glance at him, but none would say anything. What was there to say? He never said anything, so why would they try and talk to him?

Suddenly, they all heard the slam of a ruler on a desk as the teacher walked in. “Good morning class, and welcome back.” Mr. Lancer said, boredly. “Although it is the first day of school, all of you will be assigned to a group for the entire year within my class. When we have projects, you will have these two people work on them with you, no exception.” Lancer began to spout off names until he got to the last three people.

“Tucker Foley, you, Miss Manson and Mr. Fenton will all be working together.” Lancer announced. He then proceeded to explain their projects, and left them to their work.

Sam and Tucker sighed annoyed, but walked over to the boy and sat down. “Hi.” Tucker said, after a few minutes of silence. “My names Tucker. Nice to meet you.” Tucker stuck out his hand.

The boy hesitated a moment, before shaking the hand and pointed to his name at the top right of his paper. “Danny Fenton. Huh. Nice name.” Sam said. “My names Sam Manson.”

Danny gave a little wave to her.

“You don’t talk much, do you.” Tucker sighed.

The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it again.

“Alright, fine” Sam said, annoyed. “You will talk to us eventually though!” 

Danny looked exasperated for a moment, and glanced over to Mr. Lancer, who gave him a sympathetic look, before returning to his own work. 

A week passed, and Tucker and Sam were convinced that Danny hated them, or just didn’t like them enough to bother talking to them. “Come on Sam, do you wanna pass or not?” Tucker said, exasperatedly, as Sam refused to get a move on. 

“Why can’t we do it on our own? He hates us and we have to go to his house to do the work? Seriously?” Sam exclaimed.

“Just humor him, Sam.” Tucker said, a bored look. “He may not be willing to talk with us, but he’s the best english partner we’ve ever had. Suck it up and let’s get a move on!” It wasn’t often that Tucker was like this, but it did get Sam to start heading out.


	2. Are you really that stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT SAM AND TUCKER ARE RATHER OOC IN THIS STORY. They're very... Judgmental at first. They get better, I promise! They're just kinda stupid right now xD

Danny sat in the living room of his house, his sister Jaz sitting in front of him. She smiled and spoke slowly, getting faster and faster in her words as she did. 

Danny watched her lips carefully, but became distracted as Jazz suddenly flinched. “ _ Jazz?”  _ He mouthed. 

“Hold on, Danny. I think Sam and Tucker are here.” She replied. She headed to the door and let the two teens in. Jazz then turned to Danny again, and said “Danny, go get your books while I clear off the table for you guys to work on. And I’ll tell mom and dad that they’re here.” 

Danny nodded and smiled, before hurrying up the stairs. 

Jazz welcomed them inside, explained who she was, and then hurried off. 

“Wow. He doesn’t even talk to his own sister.” Sam growled. 

“Apparently.” Tucker said, annoyed as well.

“Well of course he doesn’t talk to his sister” A older female voice said from the stairs. “He doesn’t talk to anyone, not even us.”

Sam and Tucker turned to see what was apparently Danny’s mother and father standing at the steps to the basement. “Why not?” Sam said, hotly. “Is he that disrespectful?”

The two adults seemed surprised. “Oh, haven’t you figured it out?” Danny’s father asked, confused.

“I mean you all have been working with him for at least a week now, no?”

“Figured out what?” The teens demanded. 

Danny suddenly came downstairs, did some hand motions to his parents, who motioned something back, and then waved for the two other teens to follow him into the kitchen.

But before they could, Danny’s mom placed a hands on their shoulders. “Danny’s father and I ask of you not to judge our little boy so quickly. Watch how he does things, how he communicates even if you think that he doesn’t. You’ll see what we mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE I SAID, THEY'RE KINDA IDIOTS RIGHT NOW.
> 
> *rubs the back of her head while chuckling nervously* I'm sorry I haven't updated. Being a Junior in highschool is harder than I thought. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as short as it was, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon!


	3. Did it really take you this long?

Another week passed and the teens were indeed seeing what they meant. Danny wouldn’t speak verbally, but he would write it out, mouth it, point to something to explain it. They worked on English, but they were positive he either didn’t know english… Or…

“You’re mute.” Sam finally said, closing her book. Danny cocked his head at her, confused. She repeated herself, “You’re a mute.”

Danny seemed surprised, and wrote out on a piece of paper. “ _ It took you two weeks to figure this out?” “Huh?” Tucker said. He looked to Danny and spoke as well. “What else were we supposed to think, dude? I mean, you never talk to anyone. We all thought you were just a quiet type.” _

_ Slowly, a smile spread across Danny’s lips. It wasn’t sad, it was more relieved.  Danny wrote for a long time on the paper, the soft smile on his lips never faltering. “ _ Yes, I am. I was almost blind, but the doctors were able to save my eyesight before I lost it. I’m deaf and mute from a car crash when I was about four years old. I was the only one hurt, because I was the only one in the car.”  _ After he was done, he pushed the paper to Sam, who picked it up and read silently, before gasping. _

_

"What?" Tucker demanded.  Sam repeated everything Danny said to Tucker.  Danny then took back the paper, and added on more and more, slowly telling his story of how when he was younger he had been sitting inside the car while his dad pumped gas and his mom and sister went inside to go get a treat for each of them. Before they all knew what happened, their vehicle was suddenly rear ended by another car that had no driver. Since they had been parked, they had unbuckled Danny to stretch his little legs. The hit caused massive damage to the car and it was a miracle he survived with eyesight, but he did lose his voice and hearing.

“ _ So yeah… That’s it.” _ Danny mouthed, finishing his written monologue.

Tucker and Sam sat dumbstruck. “Wow…” Sam said. “Now I feel really,  _ really _ guilty…” She muttered. Danny rolled his eyes. Then paused.

“ _ Wait, I used Sign Language to my parents a while ago. Why didn’t you notice then?”  _ He wrote.

Sam, smiling shyly replied  _ “ _ Oh, I’ve been slowly learning… My cousins deaf as well…  I never see- _ ”  _ She paused, sighing softly before continuing. “

Another week passed and the teens were indeed seeing what they meant. Danny wouldn’t speak verbally, but he would write it out, mouth it, point to something to explain it. They worked on English, but they were positive he either didn’t know english… Or…

“You’re mute.” Sam finally said, closing her book. Danny cocked his head at her, confused. She repeated herself, “You’re a mute.”

Danny seemed surprised, and wrote out on a piece of paper. “ _ It took you two weeks to figure this out?” _

“Huh?” Tucker said. He looked to Danny and spoke as well. “What else were we supposed to think, dude? I mean, you never talk to anyone. We all thought you were just a quiet type.”

Danny cocked his head and wrote “ _ Can you repeat that? I didn’t catch it.” _

Sam looked at him for a long moment, confused. “You didn’t catch that? That was loud-” She paused, then slowly, she lifted her hands and began to use sign language, very slowly with a concentrated look “ _ You’re deaf too, aren’t you.” _

Slowly, a smile spread across Danny’s lips. It wasn’t sad, it was more relieved.  Danny signed back slowly as well. “ _ Yes, I am. I was almost blind, but the doctors were able to save my eyesight before I lost it. I’m deaf and mute from a car crash when I was about four years old. I was the only one hurt, because I was the only one in the car.”  _

Sam repeated everything Danny said to Tucker, having a few hiccups as she did. Danny told his story, of how when he was younger he had been sitting inside the car while his dad pumped gas and his mom and sister went inside to go get a treat for each of them. Before they all knew what happened, their vehicle was suddenly rear ended by another car that had no driver. Since they had been parked, they had unbuckled Danny to stretch his little legs. The hit caused massive damage to the car and it was a miracle he survived with eyesight, but he did lose his voice and hearing.

“ _ So yeah… That’s it.” _ Danny signed, finishing his life story.

Tucker and Sam sat dumbstruck. “Wow…” Sam said. “Now I feel really,  _ really _ guilty…” She muttered. Danny rolled his eyes. Then paused.

“ _ Wait, I used Sign Language to my parents a while ago. Why didn’t you notice then?”  _

Sam, smiling shyly signed  _ “Oh, I’ve been slowly learning… My cousins deaf as well…  I never see-”  _ She paused, frowning before struggling a moment and then continued “ See her often, so I never had to learn, but she just moved up here half a year ago. _ ”  _ She paused and then slapped herself on the back on the head “Wow, Manson. Good job! You’re cousin’s deaf, and you don’t even notice when someone else is! Guilt rising quick…” She bowed her head.

Danny smiled softly and reached over, hooked his crooked finger under her chin and made her look at him before quickly writing down, “ _ Don’t be. I’ve been this way for a while. Only the teachers really ever bothered to know. Now you two! Personally, I’m happy. I’ve made some friends!” _

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! NO MORE IDIOT SAM AND TUCKER! (kinda xD)


	4. FEN-TURD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated at school!

Two months later and Danny was happier than ever, but now everyone was demanding that he spoke to them. They were all idiots, not realizing that with Tucker (who finally started to learn Sign Language about a month prior) and Sam using her quickly growing knowledge of Sign Language to him when they “talked” that he is deaf/mute.

“Come on, Fen-turd!” Dash yelled, suddenly slamming Danny’s body into the lockers. “Say something to me!”

“ _ Leave me alone!”  _ Danny mouthed, angrily.

“What was that?” Dash demanded, pushing Danny once more. 

**It happened a few more times before finally, Danny just ducked under him and ran down the hall. Not his smartest move. He knew Dash would be after him for a while now. **

But it was all worth it when he ran into Sam and Tucker, who stood by his side, and even chased Dash off.  
  
He couldn't remember a day where he smiled more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I REALIZE THIS ONE IS SHORT, I'm SOWWWWYYY! I'LL POST CHAPTER 5 TO MAKE UP FOR IT!


	5. Oh, Sweet Honey Iced Tea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost portal. A ghost portal? Yep! A ghost portal! Too bad it doesn't work. Wanna go in!?

Another month later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat boredly inside the lab as Danny’s mother and father put the finishing touches on the “Ghost Portal”, but when it didn’t start, they became sad, and headed upstairs.

“I dare you to go in!” Sam exclaimed, jumping up.

Danny cocked his head. Sam quickly repeated herself, in sign. 

“ _ Not happening.” _

__ _ “Why not?” _

__ _ “Because they’d kill me if they caught- You know what. Let’s do it!” _

__ Sam grinned and tossed him his suit, but before he could get in the portal, Sam stopped him and ripped the little sticker of his dad off his chest. “ _ Thanks _ ” Danny signed, heading inside.

As he slowly crept inside, he started to feel around the wall until his hand suddenly hit a button. What felt like a million volts of electricity arched through his body. Taken off his feet, Danny began to scream in pain.

Sam and Tucker flinched as the portal suddenly turned on, but before they could run inside to help their friend, they suddenly heard what sounded like pained screaming. “Could that be-” Tucker started, but Sam answered him by screaming herself.

“Danny!”

Danny woke up to see his best friends kneeling on each side of him, as he groaned, and sat up. “Holy heck” He croaked. “That hurt.” He paused. “Did I just… A-Am I…” 

“Danny, you’re talking!” Sam gasped. Then she frowned… Something wasn’t right here. She could hear his voice, but….

“I- I am! I’m talking! I’m talking!” He jumped to his feet, but then yelped in shock as instead of landing on the floor, he continued to hover in the air. “And I’m flying!” A lock of hair flew in his face “My hair is white!” He force himself to land (by some force that he didn’t understand) and sprinted to a nearby mirror. He yelped again as he saw his new hair, suit, and eyes. Instead of the brilliant blue he’d grown to love- a product of almost losing his eyesight -they were now a brilliant green! “My eyes are green!” Pause, “And glowing!”

Sam and Tucker hugged their friend tightly, before pulling back and examining him. “Danny, I can’t believe this, this is amazing!” She paused and gasped. “Wait, can you-”

Danny hugged her tightly again. “I can hear you! I can talk! I can hear! i don’t know what happened to me, but I don’t care. I got my hearing and voice back!” he cheered, then paused, seeing Sam’s face. “Sam, what’s wrong?”

“Danny, you’re mouth isn’t moving. You’re not actually talking we can just…. Hear you.” She said, slowly.

Danny slowly absorbed her words. He opened his mouth and tried to talk, but no sound. He then pursed his lips and closed his eyes tightly. “I can think though.”

Sam and Tucker gasped. “We’re hearing your  _ thoughts?” _

Danny crossed his arms and said- erm,  _ thought _ “Yeah, I guess. But what does this give me? Obviously I am now ‘super human” the sarcasm was obvious in his voice. “But what else do I have other than the ability to…. I suppose  _ project _ my thoughts.” he lowered himself to the floor and hugged his knees.

“Danny?” Tucker whispered.

“No matter what I do” Danny thought, tears now slowly and silently streaming down his cheeks. “I can’t seem to escape the fact I  _ can’t talk _ . I’m still a disabled little boy that can’t do anything like normal people! Yeah I can hear, but look at me! Am I even human anymore?”

Sam lowered herself to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Danny, that doesn’t matter. You’re still  _ you _ . Amazing, sweet, funny,  _ you _ . Danny Fenton, who apparently has some supernatural abilities.”

“You look like a ghost really.” Tucker chimed in.

Danny flinched at his words. “Wait, you’re right! I look like a Ghost! I got zapped by a  _ ghost _ portal! Guys, I think I’m a ghost!” Danny exclaimed. As he said these words he became distracted and didn’t realize as he started to sink through the floor.

“Danny!” His friends gasped, gripping his actual grabble arms and pulling him back through the floor. 

“Wha-?” Danny yelped, his body turning solid again **_*_ ** . “Holy- Okay, yep! No other worries, I’m a ghost!”

“ _ Sam!  Tucker!” _ A voice suddenly chimed from upstairs. It sounded to be getting closer. 

Danny cocked his head “Who was that?”

“That’s your  _ dad! _ ” Tucker hissed. “If he sees you like this he’s gonna flip!”

“Oh no…!” Danny exclaimed. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. “Come on…. Come on…! I don’t want to be a ghost! I want to be human!”

And just like that, a blue circular beam started as his waist and began to go both up and down, turning his Ghostly look and outfit into his previous, human one.

Right as his parents came down stairs. “Danny!” Maddie said. Making sure her son was looking at her. “We’ve made cookies for you and your friends!” She said, smiling and pointing upstairs where Danny could smell the amazing familiar smell of his mother's Triple Chocolate fudge supreme cookies.

Danny smiled and nodded his head and signed, “ _ We’ll be right up! They smell awesome! _ ”

Nodding, his mother told them to head up when they’re ready to have their snack, and left the teens alone.

Danny looked to his friends and smiled softly.  _ “Come on. We’ll figure this out later” _ He signed.

The other two teens nodded, but hesitantly. Danny was already mute and deaf, and if Sam just affected his life even more by forcing him to be… Half human, half  _ ghost _ , she was feeling awful. Being barely able to understand Danny’s sign language, which yes both her and Tucker were learning, but still the language was very hard. Danny’s eyes were bright with life as he happily ran up the stairs into the kitchen, motioning them to follow.

Tucker turned to Sam and gave her a quick hug “Don’t beat yourself up” he said. Sam flinched. Tucker smiled softly and said “I know you Sam. I knew that guilty look on your face. This could be a blessing to Danny. Come on.”

Nodding once more, Sam quietly followed, and spent the rest of the day laughing and talking with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID THIS MAKE UP FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I HOPE IT DID I LOVE ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLES!!!


	6. My Name?

It’s been about two weeks since Danny first got his ghost powers, and let’s just say things are  _ not _ going great.  Yeah, the ability to ‘talk’ was all good, and he could hear when he was in his ghost form, sure.  But Danny couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong, like something was  _ missing _ .

Oh, right.

That’d be his lunch that’s missing.

“Really?” Danny exclaimed, dodging a lunchbox that was thrown at him.  He crossed his arms with a glare, “Dude.  All I want to do it eat my disgusting peanut butter and ‘ghost-plasma’ jelly.  Give. Me. My. Lunch!  Who even are you!?”

“I am the Box Ghost!” ‘The Box Ghost’, as the blue overalled ghost proudly called himself, exclaimed, chuckling in a way Danny assumed was supposed to be ‘menacing’, “Tremble in fear of your own lunch, uh-!  What’s your name again?”

Danny blinked, “I-er- Don’t have one?” He replied, shrugging.

The Box Ghost frowned, placing a finger on his chin, “No, no, that’s not right.  The Box Ghost’s arch nemesis should have a name!”

Danny spread his arms in a ‘what in the-’ way, and exclaimed, “This is the first time we’ve met!  We’re not arch nemesis’!”

“But we will be!” The Box Ghost yelled.  Finally, he placed down all of the boxes in Danny’s basement that he’d picked up and floated around like he was pacing, “Let’s see…  Ghost?  No, too stupid…  The Ghost?  No, that’s probably taken by someone else…  Hmmm…  What’s another word for Ghost…”

“Phantom?” Danny supplied, utterly confused.

The Box Ghost nodded quickly, “Yes!  Yes!  Now, let’s see…  Phantom… Phantom…”

Danny was about to open his mouth to reply, when he heard a soprano female voice at the top of the stairs, “Hello?  Who’s down there?”   
Danny went from annoyed to terrified in about two seconds, “Okay, uh, dude!  Box dude!”

“I am the Box-!”

Danny surged forwards and placed a hand over the other’s mouth, “Whatever!” Danny stage-whispered, “Dude, you’ve got to go back into the Ghost Portal, if my mom comes down here while we’re like this we’re  _ both _ dead!”

The Box Ghost frowned, “We’re ghosts.”

“Get in the portal!” Danny hissed, and shoved him hard.  As the stupid Box Ghost flew backwards, and he called after Danny.

“We will find your name, Ghost person!  We will!”  He went through the portal, and as Danny was landing in a hurry to turn back into his human form, the absolutely  _ annoying _ Ghost poked his head back through, “Beware!” He yelled, and disappeared.  Danny quickly shifted back, and slid into a chair to pretend to have been doing homework that entire time.

Maddie smiled at her little boy, and moved forward to carefully wave her hand next to Danny, getting his attention.  He turned to her and smiled brightly, and she signed out, “ _ Hey, sweetie!  Sam and Tucker are here, you wanna get out of this dusty ol’ basement, huh?” _

__ Danny nodded quickly, picking up his stuff to sprint upstairs with his mother chuckling behind him, “Oh, my sweet little boy.” She muttered, reaching over and picking up his forgotten pencil, “If only you could hear me…” She whispered, before finally heading up the stairs after a long lasting look around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE!
> 
> Haha, quick little chapter I wrote in-between some video game playing (All my WoW people out there, I love y'all!) hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
